1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to mobile devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic devices with an electronic display and a keypad. In certain embodiments, the mobile electronic device comprises a mobile telephone, but the disclosure is not limited to mobile telephones.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for mobile electronic devices with large displays coupled with large, full qwerty keypads, as well as, a unique, thin, and cost-effective mobile electronic device with a keypad on the back of a clamshell device and a single display on the front of the device.
Conventional zoom and magnification techniques to enlarge or decrease the size of text or graphics on a display screen of a mobile electronic device often require touching, tapping, clicking and partially blocking the touchscreen display.
It is desirable to have new interactions with a touchpad on the rear surface of a hinged or slide device behind the touchscreen display of a mobile electronic device with a new form to improve the user experience on the mobile electronic device.